


Día 22: Algún día estaré dentro de tu cabeza

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020, día 22.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Día 22: Algún día estaré dentro de tu cabeza

He intentado por todos los medios ser parte de ti.

Te entregué una familia.

La vida que deseabas.

La rechazaste.

Por eso decidí que algún día estaré dentro de tu cabeza y corazón.

Para ello, utilizaré terapias alternativas para inducirme en tu cerebro y poder controlarte.

Pero no funcionó.

Tú provocaste que me deshiciera de todo lo que te rodea.

Me introduje en tu vida como tú en mi corazón. Y me hiciste un lado.

Y yo tuve que deshacerme de tu felicidad.

¿Por qué?

Porque soy tu felicidad.

Por lo tanto te arrastre a la oscuridad alejándote de tus amigos, de tus privilegios, de tu amor. Te deje en plena soledad. Pero no temas, hay luz al final del túnel; estaré ahí esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Porque ahora soy de tú interés.

Una vez te lo dije: "entras en la mente del asesino y los asesinos en tu cabeza".

Te lo comprobé al enviarte a prisión.

Donde me dolieron tus palabras. Negando la luz de nuestra amistad al final del túnel. Aunque, me da gusto recordar que mi voz este en tu cabeza. Que no puedo salir de ella.

Eso es un gran paso para mí, alimente tu obsesión por mí.

Me introduje en tu mente como tú en la mía.

Te deje un recuerdo antes de huir.

Un recuerdo que nunca te hará olvidarme.

Te deje mi corazón para que no me sigas.

Pero creo que tendré que cortarte la cabeza para comerme tu cerebro ya que no me metí lo suficiente, y devorarme tu corazón para tenerlo a cambio del mío.

Hasta entonces Will.

Espero que cuando nos encontremos, siga en tu cabeza.


End file.
